


Hot Chocolate (Day 3)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: December OTP Challenge, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Roughhousing, Snow, Wine, oh god too many relationship tags i aint doing that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Ash and Eiji are hosting a mini get together for their friends and everyone is excited for Eiji's hot chocolate.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Michael, Ash Lynx & Sing Soo-Ling, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji (implied), Lee Yut-Lung & Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung & Sing Soo-Ling (Implied), Max Lobo & Okumura Eiji (Implied), Max Lobo/Jessica Randy (Implied), Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling (Implied)
Series: December OTP Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 21





	Hot Chocolate (Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> this is late i know i sorry owo

Ash gathered up the blankets from the closet. Snow fell steadily down outside. Christmas music could be heard from the living room. Tonight, he and Eiji were hosting a nice mini gathering with their friends. They were going to watch movies, talk, and drink hot chocolate. Ash was looking forward to the hot chocolate. Everyone was. Eiji was making it, and he makes amazing food that makes everything feel right in the world. Except for natto. Never natto. 

Ash was walking back with the blankets and saw Sing had taken the pillows and almost a bed of pillows on the floor. He and Michael were roughhousing on top of them while Yut Lung was trying to stay on the couch as much as possible. 

“I got blankets,” Ash announced to them. The three looked up at him, and Sing and Michael quickly got up to get some chairs. Ash looked over at Yut Lung. 

“What do you have in your hand?” 

“Some wine.” 

“Should’ve known. Try not to get all of us too drunk, alright?”

“I know, I know.” The sound of chairs scraping the floor was heard as the other two came back racing with chairs. 

“Ok, park it right at the ends of the couch,” Ash said. They did as they were told, and Ash threw a couple of blankets over the tops of them. “We need another one for the middle, go get another chair you two?” They ran off for another one, and Eiji walked out of the kitchen with Max and Jessica behind him. He was holding a tray with cups on it. 

“Hot chocolate is ready!” A bunch of “Yays!” were heard as everyone rushed over to get a cup. Eiji giggled at their excitement and set the tray down when everyone got one. They were all then seated around on the couch and floor with a movie playing. They sipped their hot chocolate and watched peacefully as the snow continued to fall outside. This was all they needed.


End file.
